The Unraveling of Jezabelle Clare
by GagaBear18
Summary: Things have to happen to create who you are. Things have to happen to create insanity. Jezabelle Clare wasn't always the way most people knew her: cold, cruel, relentless, and insane. She unraveled—choice by choice, year by year—until all that was left was a shell of a human. OC, a side story to The Hybrid Alpha. Don't have to have read The Hybrid Alpha understand.


**WARNING! This might not make sense if you haven't read my OC story, The Hybrid Alpha, but I tried my best to make it readable for new readers, too.**

**Okay people, so it was realllly bugging me that I couldn't post anything from my little world of wolf-hybrids and I'm in a writing rut so I was thinking and... BAM! I could write about Jack's crazy ass twin sister! Yup.**

**These are gonna be short quick experts I'll post every now and again, one scene or two scenes for every year that passes from age five (1992) to her death at 17 (2004). It will go into how she became the was she was because the actual story I wrote doesn't really explain anything except for Jack taking her power and Jezabelle broke down into a sociopath/insane person.**

* * *

~The descent to madness is slow~

* * *

Chapter One: JEZABELLE

_1992_

As a White Coat walked my sister, Jackson, and me down the hall, I whispered to her, "Jack, just go along with what I do. I'm going to let you win just in case they want to do something to the loser." I smiled reassuringly at my twin.

Jack frowned, and became lost in thought. I sighed. She always over thought things. I was all do-now-think-later. Always have been.

We stopped in front of a ginormous metal doors. They swung open and we were thrust into the room. The walls curved to a circular window where a bright sun filtered through and lit the room.

"Begin the fight," a voice echoed.

Attacking first, I jumped at Jack, doing a handspring, rolling, and landing in a crouch as she ducked. Jack sprung up and kicked the back of my knees. I fell to the ground, despite the facts that I could have grabbed her foot and pulled Jack to the ground before her foot even connected with my knee. I was always better with the psychical tests.

Jack tackled me to my back, straddling me, and she placed her head on my forehead, getting ready for a blow to my temple.

What felt like an extremely high voltage electric shock rolled through me, and I convulsed. Needle points of pain pricked every inch of me.

My heart was being ripped out. It was being tugged and torn to pieces. And it hurt. It hurt so, so much. "J-Jack?" I choked out. "Wh-what did you d-do to me?"

Jack threw herself off me, scrambling to catch her fall with her hands before staring at them again in horror. The metal doors that we'd entered what just felt like just seconds ago flew open and White Coats flooded the room. But I didn't care. Because it hurt. It hurt my body; it destroyed mind; it snapped my control. I was only five with simple concerns: avoiding pain was one of them. Another, finding the source of the pain.

_"You did this!"_ I screamed at Jack, trying to find a way to get rid of all the mental and pysichal pain. "You're _ruining __me_! I thought you loved me! I'm your sister!" I moaned as another wave crashed through my frail, small body.

My mind was collapsing. Uncontrollable. Breaking. Snapping. Raging inside of me as it imploded and left me in a shell.

How does a five-year-old control the emotions? They don't.

I launched myself at the closest White Coat and, in the second it took for me to tackle him, my claws were out and he was lying on the floor, a limp body laying in a growing pool of blood. The other White Coat's froze, fearing I would attack again.

A piercing scream shattered through my haze. My eyes flew to Jackson, my twin sister. Black hair shielding her face, hiding her screaming mouth and wide and terrified blue eyes.

_Well, used-to-be sister. She means as_ _much as the White Coats do_, I thought.

_She means more than that, Jezabelle,_ a voice said in my head. I whimpered.

I swallowed and collapsed to the floor, clutching my head. I was falling apart, having a mental break down. Jack was scrambling away from me. _I'm so sorry, Jackie. I don't mean to._

I didn't notice as a needle slid into my neck. I didn't notice the smug smirk the White Coats had. I only closed my eyes and hoped it was another drug induced nightmare.


End file.
